<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't need a gift by modzy78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902782">I don't need a gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78'>modzy78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Day 11 - Tohrin, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tohru visits Rin on her way home from work on Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't need a gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set at the end of the second season of the anime, like most of my Advent stories. This one takes place shortly before the first story about Kyo and Tohru.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin Sohma fiddled with her pencil as she doodled on a piece of paper. She was feeling particularly anxious today. She was glad that Kazuma seemed to recognize this. He didn't subject her to the ordeal of stockings or presents that Kyo and Kunimitsu faced. Instead, he brought her a cup of tea and a bowl of broth and left her in peace to eat alone. He really was such a kind man. Much like HIM. And HER. It put her a bit on edge. People shouldn't be so willing to sacrifice themselves in an attempt to heal broken people. She crumpled up her paper in frustration and lobbed it over her shoulder.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Isuzu-sa...Ooof!" RIn whipped around, her black hair flying and eyes blazing. Tohru Honda's eyes widened as her face reddened. She began to bow repeatedly. "I'm so sorry to impose on you. You're obviously busy."</p><p>"It's fine. Just come in. You're making me nervous with all the bowing. What do you want?"</p><p>Tohru held out a red stocking. "I just wanted to give this to you. I got one for my friends. Merry Christmas!"</p><p>Rin's eyes narrowed. She gingerly took it from Tohru's hand as if she expected it to explode. Peeking inside, it looked like it contained some homemade candy, a horse ornament, and a card. "You really didn't have to do that." She tossed it on the table in front of her and scowled.</p><p>"I know, but I like to. Mom always said it's better to give than to receive. I'm sorry that it's not very good. Perhaps you'd like it if I were more talented."</p><p>"Who said I didn't like it?" snapped RIn.</p><p>"I assumed by your reaction. It's all right if you don't like it. You don't have to pretend for my sake."</p><p>"It's not that," Rin sighed. Truly kind people are so tiring to deal with. "It's just that I'm not one for Christmas. I don't need a gift."</p><p>"That's okay. May I get you a cup of tea?"</p><p>"Shouldn't I be offering? You're the visitor."</p><p>"I insist! I'll be right back!" Tohru bustled off to make the tea. Rin sighed and rubbed her temples. That girl was really too much. She took a minute to look through the contents of the stocking a bit more carefully. They were cute, but not too cute. They honestly seemed to be made to suit her tastes. How in the world did that girl manage that? Rin was getting a feeling in her chest that was making her uncomfortable. Part of her wanted to run away as fast as she could, while another part wanted to go into the kitchen and watch the tea being made. Instead, she resolutely stayed in her spot and silently accepted the tea and jello.</p><p>"Thanks. I'll eat that later." She took a sip of her drink.</p><p>"Of course! I just wanted it there for when you're ready. I really can't stay long. I have to go home and make dinner for Shigure-san and Kyo-kun."</p><p>"Those three should really help out more. It's wrong to leave all the work to one person."</p><p>"It's fine! Shigure-san is so kind to let me stay in his house during high school." Rin darkly wondered what his real motive was. "And Yuki-kun is getting better at making sure to put his clothes in the hamper and take his dishes into the kitchen." </p><p>Rin rolled her eyes. The Rat's messy habits were well known to the zodiac members. Some of Haru's stories were terrifying. "What about the Cat? I bet he doesn't do anything to help."</p><p>"Kyo-kun? Oh, no. He's great at helping!" Rin raised her eyebrows in skepticism. "He's always so tidy and sometimes helps me cook. And I don't even have to worry about something going wrong with the food." Torhu blushed and covered her mouth as she realized what she was saying about the other two in the house.</p><p>Rin chuckled softly and shook her head. "I shouldn't be surprised by that. Kazuma's a lost cause, so he had to learn to survive."</p><p>"That's exactly what he told me! I guess you'd know since you've spent so much time here. Do you enjoy Kyo-kun's cooking, too?"</p><p>"Don't think I've ever eaten it. I don't like much food."</p><p>"Sorry. Anyway, I've interrupted you long enough. I hope we can see each other soon. Merry Christmas!"</p><p>"Whatever." Rin gave a small wave. "Go and enjoy your evening."</p><p>"I will! Thank you, and good-bye!"</p><p>Rin couldn't stop herself from smiling as Tohru walked out the door. That girl was like a ray of sunshine. She took out her card and opened it. Perhaps Christmas wasn't such a terrible day after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a feeling that Christmas is a day Rin has serious issues with. I plan to follow up on that in some later stories.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>